Aunque estes con el
by Miiko Love
Summary: Siempre te amare aunque estes con el...  Taiora  prometo que les gustara vamos una ojeadita si? :


**Hola a todos los que leen fanfics digimon ^^ y les gusta tanto como a mi el Taiora **** pues vengo aquí a publicar mi primer fic aquí en fanfiction ( ya que habia publicado este mismo one shot pero en otro foro) bueno solo espero que les guste y me gustaria muchas criticas ¿vale? Quiero mejorar xD**

Había llegado al parque luego de mi entrenamiento, me eché sobre el verde pasto, mientras veía a madres con sus pequeños retirándose a sus casas y es que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Eran cerca de las siete.

Luego me detuve a ver el cielo… ``Cielo´´…. Ese era el significado de su nombre, y un tono rojizo anaranjado adornaban el crepúsculo, ``rojizo anaranjado´´ el mismo color de su sedoso cabello, suspiré, ni siquiera en el parque podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero ¿Cómo olvidar a la mujer mas perfecta del universo? Y no, no exageraba, era… simplemente perfecta. No, esperen si tenía un defecto ella no me amaba.

- ¡Tai! – oí mi nombre a la distancia, ¡oh oh! ¡justo a la persona que estaba evitando! Pero luego voltee mi mirada para ver como un hermoso ángel se acercaba a mí rápidamente - ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? – agregó mi ángel con una sonrisa, una sonrisa celestial.

Que bonita estas  
cada día mas  
tanto que decir  
tanto que reír para no llorar…

- Hola, yo bien ¿y tu? - me quedé un poco perplejo y enojado, ¿Cómo ella podía actuar de lo mas normal luego de que…yo…?

- pues muy bien, ¿Qué haces? – dijo echándose a mi lado para luego mirar el curioso paisaje de colores

- pues decidí dar un paseo al parque después de mi entrenamiento.- agregué un poco incomodo, nada era lo mismo, parecíamos 2 desconocidos, si ella pensaba que con saludarme todo iba volver a la normalidad se equivocaba, ya nada sería igual.

- viendo las nubes como cuando éramos chicos, ehhh – dijo ella con una sonrisa, recordando viejos tiempo, aquellos que cada uno de nosotros 2 añoraba que volviesen a repetirse. – que lindo se ve el cielo a estas horas ¿no?

-no tanto como tu… - ¡ohh! ¿Pero que había hecho? , `` un cumplido idiota ´´ me reclamó mi conciencia, pude apreciar como un sonrojo se apreciaba en sus rosadas mejillas. Se veía tan hermosa … tan …¿ya he dicho lo perfecta que era? , pero sabía que no debí de haber dicho eso, fue un gran error por parte mío.

Se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos  
pero no consigo callar el sentimiento  
que es libre como el viento

Pero luego ese sonrojo desapareció, su mirada se tornó un poco triste.

- Tai ya hablamos sobre… - ¡no! Ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

-Sora ya se, se lo que vas a decir… mira lo que dije el otro día .. Solo olvídalo– agregué con una mirada de lo mas triste y molesta, hubo una larga pausa tras esto … ¿es que acaso solo había venido para rechazarme…de nuevo?. Le había confesado mis sentimientos hace una semana… y es que ese día fue que le dije adiós a mi amistad con la chica que había amado y conocía cerca de 10 años, pero es que no me había importado nada en ese momento, se que fui un pobre iluso que pensaba que la chica ``mas perfecta del universo ´´ le correspondería sus sentimientos a alguien como yo, ¿es que acaso no me cabía en la cabeza que ella AMABA a su tonto novio y A MI no? ,suspiré tristemente al recordar el día en que mi corazón murió.

No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor  
no te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor  
solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón  
es el único que siempre tiene la razón 

FLASH BACK:

La había acompañado de regreso a su escuela ya que el tenía práctica de la banda, pero antes decidí llevarla al parque, aquel parque que me traía tantos recuerdos, aquel parque que me dio la gran felicidad conocerla, pero bueno sigamos… Sora y yo llevábamos una amena platica, conversando de cosas triviales y yo contándole unos cuantos chistes de ves en cuando, aunque aun así estaba muy nervioso, confesarle mis sentimientos a ella, y es que ``ella´´no era cualquier chica, era ``la chica de mis sueños´´, claro que yo ignoraba la opción de que me rechazara, estaba demasiado ilusionado como para ver ese posibilidad. Las nubes opacaron al sol, al parecer iba a llover, pero eso no iba a impedir que le confesara mis sentimientos, la gente se iba a su casa apurada porque pronto amenazaba con llover, así que prácticamente el parque estaba casi vacío, así que aproveché para llevar a una Sora muy sonriente de la mano, hacia una gran laguna.

- Sora hay algo que quiero decirte – dije muy nervioso, el pensar que la chica que amaba me diría el sí me revolvía el estomago hasta un punto de querer vomitar, pero era claro que no lo haría, no iba a cometer el mismo error de cuando éramos unos niños y vomité en su sombrero, y creo que Sora hasta ahora no me había perdonado por ese incidente.

- dime Tai, sabes que puedes confiar en mí – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, esas que me derretían por dentro.

- Mira.. es que… yo… pues… yo… - ¡Dios! Lo había practicado millones de veces frente al espejo y ahora las palabras parecían no querer salir de mi boca, ``vamos Tai tu puedes!´´ agregó mi subconsciente.

- Tai, dime que te preocupa – dijo mi hermosa chica de cabellos rojizos-anaranjados , para luego tomarme suavemente de las manos, en símbolo de apoyo para lo que tenía que decir.

- Yo… - respire pausadamente- Sora … yo… t..t..e … ¡me gustas mucho! – dije sin mas, pero luego vi el rostro de la que hasta ahora era mi mejor amiga, se veía triste como si acabara de perder algo verdaderamente importante, me soltó rápidamente las manos.

-Tai… yo… lo siento.. pero – vi como tomó una pausa, solo esperaba oír ese ``tambien te amo´´ pero… - yo no siento lo mismo… mira yo estoy con Matt y yo lo amo a él - ¡cracg! Vi como algo dentro de mí se había roto y lagrimas se asomaban en mis ojos – yo te quiero mucho Tai , pero como mi mejor amigo.. yo … ¡Tai! – después no recuerdo mucho lo que hice, solo que me ví corriendo sin rumbo, dejando a Sora sola en el parque, corrí y corrí, y luego me dí cuenta de mi gran error, amar a alguien que no me amaba, desde ese día me propuse a olvidarme todo lo que cueste de ella: Sora Takenocuhi, no la llamé ni la busqué y como ustedes se imaginan ella tampoco lo hizo, y también como muchos de ustedes pueden saber, no la he olvidado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

He inventado mil razones para olvidarte  
he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte  
mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel  
mi promesa es respetar tu piel y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el…

- Tai mira yo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, mira yo… eso me tomó por sorpresa y…

- mira Sora si era solo para eso que has venido hasta aquí, pues solo pierdes tu tiempo, porque tu sabes tanto como yo que nuestra amistad ya no es lo mismo …. Ni siquiera podemos ser simplemente 2 conocidos… ¿sabes? Mira Sora yo no quiero saber nada mas de ti – lo dije de la manera mas fría posible, nunca en mi corta vida ni en mi larga amistad con Sora le había hablado así, pero era lo mejor, me llenó de rabia al saber que solo para eso vino a hablarme: para volver a ser amigos, ¡¿es que no entendía que yo la amaba? ¡que por mas que quisiera no podría ser su amigo!

- ¡Tai! ¡no! – me dijo Sora abrazándome, me quedé inmóvil unos segundos, de alguna manera tener a Sora así entre mis brazos, me llenaba de una gran felicidad, pero luego venía el dolor, si, dolor el saber el porque de ese abrazo: porque ella estaba perdiendo a un amigos ,su mejor amigo, pero era lo mejor, yo no podía seguir sufriendo, esta semana había sido un tormento para mí, y yo no quería vivir ese tormento toda mi vida, y lo iba a vivir si me quedaba al lado de ella, viéndola ser feliz con otro, otro que NO era yo. – eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco desde hace tiempo, tai… no me hagas esto – pude ver como en esos lindo ojos rubíes descendían unas cuantas lagrimas cristalinas, ¡Cuánto me dolía el verle así! – tai…. – aun tenía a una Sora abrazada a mí, así que la separe lentamente.

- lo siento Sora, pero esto es el adiós – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, esos labios que siempre he soñado besar, pero al parecer se quedara así, un sueño que no pude cumplir ,Sora se quedó estática como si asimilara todo lo que estaba pasando, a lo que yo dí media vuelta y me fui, me retiré lentamente hasta una parte muy sola y abandonada del parque, donde comenzaba una especie de bosque , para luego ponerme a correr necesitaba estar solo, quería dejar de pensar en ella, me era imposible, apreté mis puños fuertemente ¡Sora sal de mi cabeza! Y le di un puñetazo a un árbol cercano, pero tan duro fue el golpe que comenzé a sangrar, cerré mis ojos, disfrutando del dolor físico, y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me amabas Sora ?

Sobreviviré  
pensando en ti lo haré  
quedan los recuerdos flotando entre los besos anoche lo soñé  
Se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos pero es imposible callarme lo que siento que me arde aquí muy dentro

Me quedé hasta tarde en la noche en aquel especie de bosque, mi celular había sonado un par de veces, era mi hermana, debía de estar preocupada al no saber nada de mí desde la mañana, pero no contesté: necesitaba estar solo. Luego de salir del parque me encaminé hacia mi casa, entré en mi departamento en el cual vivía yo solo, y me acosté en mi cama, y me quede pensando, Sora no me amaba me quería como su amigo y tendría que aprender a vivir con esa realidad, aunque estando en el parque había tomado una decisión, hace una semana me habían mandado una beca de una academia muy prestigiosa para fútbol en España, era una gran oportunidad para mí, pero al saber que tendría que dejar a Sora, no hice caso , es por eso que me animé aun mas a confesarle mis sentimientos, quería hacerle saber que me quedaba por ella, pero eso ya era el pasado, aceptaría esa beca, ya no me importaba nada, me quedé toda la noche despierto y ya comenzada la mañana, llamé al director de dicha academia, lo cual hablé con él para ver cuando podría viajar a España, me llevé la sorpresa de que si quisiera y estaba preparado mañana mismo, que me enviarían los boletos hoy mismo, harían todo lo posible, una vez que colgué llamaron a la puerta, era Kari, no contesté e hice caso omiso a la puerta por mas que Kari gritaba y tocaba el timbre para ver si estaba, luego de unos minutos Kari se fue, me sentí muy mal, pues Kari no tenía nada que ver en mi ``problema de depresión y aislarme de todo el mundo´´ , aun no sabía como decirle a Kari que yo lo mas probable mañana este rumbo a España, ¿Cómo decirle?, pasó el día de lo mas tranquilo,salí solo para verifircar lo de mis boletos y si: mañana por la noche viajaba a España, sinceramente no sabía si estar feliz ,pues así cumpliría uno de mis mas grandes sueños: estudiar en una prestigiosa academia de futbol y así en un futuro poder jugar en una selección, o estar triste porque dejaba toda una vida atrás: amigos, a mi hermana, a mis padres y sobretodo, aunque por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, porque me alejaría completamente de ella, ya no la vería aunque sea a lo lejos, yo estaría en otro país, a kilómetros de distancia, suspiré: si era lo mejor.

Me había encargado en la tarde de empacar mis maletas, mañana por la noche estaría rumbo a una nueva vida, lejos de aquí, de todo lo que me hacía mal, luego de terminar me fui al baño, la verdad es que estaba apestando, si no me equivocaba no me había bañado desde ayer por la mañana, pero igual había sudado como un cerdo, miré mi mano, estaba un poco adolorida, y tenía una venda en ella. Me di una ducha rápida, ya estaba anocheciendo. Al día siguiente me levanté como a las 2 de la tarde, reí para mis adentros, hay costumbres que jamás se dejan de hacer ¿no? , aun me quedaban 6 horas para mi vuelo, decidí salir a la calle para comer, mí refrigerador estaba vacío y mi estomago estaba igual, aunque mi hambre se me pasó enseguida cuando la vi, estaba abrazada de un joven rubio, uno que una vez llamé: mejor amigo.

No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor  
no te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor  
solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón  
es el único que siempre tiene la razón 

Apreté mis puños fuertemente lo que me causó un gran dolor en mi mano herida. Di media vuelta y me devolví a mi departamento, me recosté en la puerta, sin recordar el porque de mi salida. Ya deseaba que fueran loas 8, quería irme bien lejos de aquí, pero tenía la sensación que me olvidaba de algo, o mas bien de alguien, es cierto… Kari…tenía que decírselo, lo bueno es que cuando me fuera, sabía que ella no iba a estar sola, tendría a T.K, se que el cuidaría muy bien de ella, o mas bien mas le valía hacerlo a ese rubiecito , pues si le hacía tan solo el minimo daño, era capaz de venir de España o hasta del mismisimo infierno para protegerla, y fue la primera vez desde una semana que sonreía. Cuando me volví a ver la hora eran las 7.00 , ¡¿tan rápido se había pasado la hora?, tomé mis maletas, y llamé un taxi para ir al aeropuerto. Pero antes…

- Alo Kari

- ¡hermano! ¡¿en donde estas? Te eh estado tratando de ubicar….

- Kari escúchame me voy a España – dije con total normalidad

- ¡¿Qué? HERMANO….

- lo siento Kari tengo que colgar – dije colgándole rápidamente, adiós hermanita, y sonreí tristemente, si que iba a extraña a esa enana, ``ya no es tan enana ´´ me dijo mi subconsciente y yo asentí, el taxi ya había llegado así que lo abordé, no había mucho trafico así que llegué rápidamente, 7:50.

- Los pasajeros rumbo a España por favor diríjanse al avión, estamos apunto de despegar.

Ok, ese era mi llamado respiré hondamente, `` era la hora Taichi ´´, con paso lento me dirigí al avión, me senté en el asiento indicado, y ví por la ventana, ahí venía una muy cansada Kari de mucho correr, estaba llorando, me dolió verla así, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme , en eso el avión comenzó a despegar y a lo lejos pude ver la silueta de ella, había corrido hasta llegar a mi hermana y luego comenzó a llorar, pero después ya no las ví, el avión estaba volando por los cielos. Y le dije adiós a la ciudad en la que había pasado mi niñez.

He inventado mil razones para olvidarte  
he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte  
mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel  
mi promesa es respetar tu piel y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el…

Una solitaria lagrima abandonó mi rostro ``nunca dejaré de amarte… aunque estés con el ´´

**Bueno sin mas espero que les haya gustado… bueno en lo personal no me gustan mucho los fics tristes… pero he pensado últimamente en si hacer como una especie de continuación donde tenga un final mmm… mas ameno? :D asi qe qe me dicen? Si o no? Bueno sin mas con un review me harian feliz si? **


End file.
